Attack of The Trollers!
by Pixlpower15859
Summary: A story from iSqueakers that is now continued. The trollers are back, and heavily equipped! With few lands to salvage, will the Koopalings and Co be able to outrun them? OCs can join at this point.


**A/N: Alright, so, those of you who have read iSqueaker's story, "Troll Chronicles: The Flame Wars," it had been said that she is discontinuing it. But, she has given me the permission to continue her story, although it will start off at a slightly different plot line. It will focus on the role play of "Ask Koopas and Experiments!" So, therefore, it will remain the same in action, but a different plot is played.**

**Thank you, iSqueakers! **

**Also, I know that I am on a hiatus until December (the day I will start posting stories will be December 20****th****), but I really wanted to get this done to thank iSqueakers. I have something in mind for this…**

**Disclaimer: The Koopalings, Bowser, Mario, the three princesses (Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina) and anything else Mario-related belong to Nintendo. Dahzkles, Chase, Penny, Lant, Rosina, and Kelino belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: TROLOLOLOLOL!<p>

The cast of AKAE were in their respected chairs, conversing what had been happening to the other authors.

"I feel sad for Alli, Kookylover, and iSqueakers," said Larry.

"You just wanted to date them, didn't you?" asked Lemmy, his arms crossed.

Larry tried to protest, but, with nothing to say, nodded.

"Larry, you're too young for this," said Bowser. Everyone looked at him in amazement. "…What?"

"You actually said something about age appropriate stuff to Larry?!" screamed Kelino.

"What, did I miss something?" asked Bowser blankly. Everyone just drooped, not knowing if Bowser would ever consider what Larry has been doing.

"Dude, Larry's 9," said Lant.

"And you just noticed _now _out of all times?" asked Chase.

"Well, he IS Larry," replied Iggy. Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Hey…speaking of which, what are we doing here?" wondered Ludwig. "I thought we weren't going to film AKAE until next week?"

"Because I brought you guys together for a special reason," answered a voice. Everyone turned to a dark corner. Cali walked out from the shadow, much to some people's relief.

"Phew! I thought a cat was going to walk out there," said Larry.

"…Larry, are you still afraid of Ceiling Cat?" asked Wendy. Unfortunately, Larry freaked out when Ceiling Cat's name was called out.

"WHERE?! WHERE?!" he looked right to left and back frantically.

"He's not here, Larry," said Princess Peach, who had just walked into the studio, along with Daisy, Rosalina, Goombella, and Lady Bow.

"Peachy! What are you doing here?" asked Bowser, shoving everyone out of the way. But, when he got within three feet to Peach, a barrier appeared, blocking him out. "What the-?!"

"Yay! Princess Peach!" yelled Lemmy as he ran to hug her.

"Wait, Lemmy! Do-" warned Bowser, only to see that the tiny Koopaling managed to hug the princess. "…What."

"Sorry, I forgot to mention that everyone but you can get within Peach or any of the other princesses," said Cali. "You need to cool down a bit."

Bowser grumbled, and tried to punch the author, only to be shocked when he got within three feet. "What the-?!"

"You can't hit the authors as well," explained Cali. "Plus, I sent a copy of the form to the other authors, just in case."

Bowser, now burnt and disappointed, walked back to his seat, and plopped down.

"Now, let's get down to business," said Cali as he stepped to the podium. "Those of you who have starred on Mario Scenes Gone Wrong know well of the trollers, right?"

Part of the cast nodded.

"Well, I received a call from iSqueakers alarming me that the trollers have retreated, but they will try to attack again. So, I have prepared us with a plan to protect us and save possibly the nine kingdoms."

"Wait, what do you mean, 'possibly?'" asked Bowser.

"Well, if I may recall, many of the lands have been overtaken, and only three were salvaged for a spell," answered Cali. "So, to make sure, I-"

Suddenly, the window broke open, with two boys crashing through.

"TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO!" yelled the two boys, running towards the cast.

Chase stepped up, and threw an ice bomb, which froze the two trollers in place. "They're here!"

"Oh, come on! Surprised again?!" yelled Bowser. "Why can't this wait?!"

"Quick! Head to the clouds!" yelled Kelino. Everyone ran out, and soon saw that the area was surrounded by trollers!

"There! The clouds!" yelled Kelino. Everyone hopped onto the nearby cumulus, safely flying away from the raging trollers.

"It's happening now!" yelled Cali. "The trollers took everyone by surprise, again!"

"Look at this!" called Chase as he found a news report on the nine kingdoms.

The cast came to Chase's laptop to see that news reporters Toadette and Toad were live on screen, a mass destruction of trollers and several damaged buildings in the background.

"Hello, Mushrom kingdom," began Toadette. "I'm Toadette, with Toad as my co-reporter, here to converse of the trouble that had been brewing throughout all nine kingdoms."

"According to the news we've gathered, only the Sky area of Sky Land, Ice Land, and the Koopahari Desert are safe. Pipe Land is having mild problems, Darkland's guards are fighting sucessfully against them (can't belive I'm saying this, but thank Bowser!). Unfortuanately, the Mushroom Kingdom and Grassland are suffering the worst, due to a poor security, sorry, Princess Peach, and may not hold any longer," informed Toad.

"Well, I better get a good going here if that happens!" commented Bowser.

"Hush!" whispered Penny fiercely.

"This is Toadette and Toad, signing out," said Toadette, ending the video news report.

"…Okay, so now what?" asked Chase.

"Well, we should start off with separating into groups, and traveling to the secure areas to gather allies," said Rosina.

"I'll go to Ice Land with Lemmy and Chase!" volunteered Larry, conjuring up a sweater with his wand.

"I'm going to the desert with Lant, Wendy, and the three princesses," said Roy.

"I'll go maintain Pipe Land with Penny," said Ludwig.

"I'll be going to Sky Land alone," said Kelino.

"And the rest of us will go to Darkland," said Bowser.

"This should be quite an adventure. MUA-HEE-HA!" laughed Bow as she fanned herself.

"Where's Bootler?" asked Goombella, looking carefully to make sure the ghost butler wouldn't scare her.

"He's in charge of maintaining the Boos' Mansion," answered Bow. "Besides, it's about time I had some fun time."

"You better not scare me, Bow…" muttered Goombella.

"So, if that's the plan, then let's get started!" shouted Kelino, and tore the piece of loud he was standing on, and headed to Sky Land.

Everyone else agreed, and went off in their groups to search for allies.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's done! This is a rather short start, but I assure you it will be longer. Thank you again, iSqueakers! So, I'll be allowing OCs or authors to join in the story, since this might be boring if not. Um…aw, I thought of something, but I forgot. :(**

**You can join and add your OCs, the limit is none, so far. But, if this gets too excessive, I will add a note to say that it has finished. **

**Read and Review!**


End file.
